


Useless Pride of a Fallen Hero

by SpaceBoyFromHell



Category: HELIOS Rising Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Possibly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBoyFromHell/pseuds/SpaceBoyFromHell
Summary: "Heroes dodged explosions left and right as terrified citizens ran in all directions, desperate to escape the area. Gray watched, unable to do anything, as Green East erupted into mass chaos."Eclipse attacks, and this time, they leave a much bigger impact, as well as wounds that won't heal anytime soon.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Useless Pride of a Fallen Hero

Heroes dodged explosions left and right as terrified citizens ran in all directions, desperate to escape the area. Gray watched, unable to do anything, as Green East erupted into mass chaos. Massive explosions, poison gas, Eclipse creatures attacking heroes and citizens alike...and he stood in the middle, unable to move, paralyzed by sheer terror. 

Asch chased Siams down a narrow alley, barely avoiding falling debris as the large buildings around him began to collapse. He was vaguely aware of blood trickling down his left arm, but that wasn’t important. His duty as a hero came before worrying about his own safety. He’d catch this Eclipse bastard, and there would be hell for him to pay.

Cheerful giggles invaded Jay’s ears, piercing his brain like needles. That snake’s voice was more like an echo than anything else, that sickly-sweet voice trying to persuade him to give up, convincing him he’d be happier if he just let it happen. Watch the city crumble, watch HELIOS be brought to its knees. “Mister Superhero~” Shin cooed, digging his nails into Jay’s neck. 

“This way! Avoid breathing in that gas, it’s poisonous!!” Billy directed large crowds to the nearest escape routes from the city. Shin was distracted with Jay, Siams and Asch were nowhere to be seen, and Gray...he had collapsed. He was visibly shaking, unable to move. Billy felt an urge to run to him, protect him, but now wasn’t the time for that. Gray could wait, he had to make sure everyone got out. 

It seemed like lightning had struck. In an instant, everything froze. Out of nowhere, a tall man with a confident smirk and gleaming red eyes stepped onto the battlefield. He slowly walked forwards, staring down at Gray, who was still as a statue, eyes widened in unbelievable fear. Life seemed to return to the scene when Siams was flung back into a building, and fell to the ground. Asch leapt in front of Gray, standing between him and Sirius, preparing for the fight of his life. 

“Get out of my way.” Sirius said in a calm and polite tone, though it was so forceful that Asch almost moved, until he came back to his senses. “As if I would. Get the fuck out of here and never show your pathetic face again.” Asch snarled, glaring daggers at Sirius, who stepped closer to him. Their faces were barely an inch apart, then Asch collapsed as well, landing sideways. Blood leaked out of a large gash on his head, and pooled on the concrete.

“Gray Reverse. You’re terribly unfit to be a hero. But don’t worry, I’ll relieve you of your duties.” Sirius smiled down at Gray. “Unworthy heroes don’t get to say goodbye.”

And with a flick of his hand, Gray’s skull split open. Blood and brain matter oozed out of the massive wound, staining Sirius’s shoes a dark red color. Sirius looked around, still smirking. One hero dead, one dying next to him, one being restrained and fighting tooth and nail to escape, and one standing still, shaking in terror and disbelief. Sirius looked down at his outfit, splattered with blood, and a small chuckle escaped his throat. “Shin, we’re leaving.” Sirius walked away, picking up the unconscious Siams, and Shin followed close behind. 

Gray and Billy’s room felt so empty without Gray. Nobody dared even step into Gray’s side of the room. Billy prayed every night, staring at Gray’s empty bed, wishing it was just a bad dream. Hoping Gray would come home, no matter if he was unscathed or horribly injured. But both he and Jay had seen the horrible way Gray had died. He wouldn’t come back. He was gone, forever. Some nights Billy could’ve sworn he could see the ghost of his friend, sitting on the bed, staring right back at him.

Jay felt like a failure. He could’ve done something, anything. He could’ve fought Shin, somehow escaped from the man’s iron grip and the arm twisted around his neck, cutting off oxygen to his brain. To watch one of his rookies so mercilessly killed right before his eyes...he couldn’t stand it. This wasn’t like the time with Dino...Gray wouldn’t just return. Gray was dead. 

Even though he hadn’t seen it, Asch knew very well what happened. Could grief cause people to twist events? Sure, Eclipse took most of the blame. But Asch was getting blamed as well. He could’ve fought Sirius instead of just standing there. He could’ve tried harder to protect Gray. And even...he shouldn’t have bullied Gray in the first place. It was all his fault that Gray had anxiety in the first place. His fault that Gray was too afraid to move. His fault that Gray was killed. 

It wasn’t just Jay and Billy. Now, all of Asch’s fellow heroes looked at him with eyes full of disdain, as if he was nothing more than a disgusting insect. They looked at him the way they’d look at a member of Eclipse. Even Oscar, the one person Asch had respected, looked at him the way most people would look at a heinous criminal. Sirius had called Gray an unworthy hero, but that wasn’t true. It was Asch that was unworthy of being a hero, in the eyes of the rest of HELIOS. 

One day, it was too much. Asch walked down the hallways of HELIOS Tower, thinking about nothing other than leaving. He wasn’t going to stay here and listen to everyone else blaming him. The doors slammed behind him as he stepped outside. The cold stung his face, fresh snow settling on his hair and shoulders as he left HELIOS Tower for the last time. 

Five years later, Eclipse attacked Green East. A masked man directed Eclipse creatures towards the heroes. While a mentor and two rookies were busy with them, Billy charged at the masked man. A thought that he seemed familiar crossed Billy’s mind, but he pushed it away. He’d dwell on that after this battle. He finally tied up the man with his strings, and yanked off the mask. 

Greyish-blue hair. Dull orange eyes that radiated hatred. And...a massive scar across his forehead. Billy had sudden flashbacks to years ago...that fight. Gray’s death. And how Asch left HELIOS not even two weeks after...suddenly, it clicked in Billy’s head. 

“...Asch-paisen?”

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written real angst in a while, this was pretty fun to write. Sorry it was Gray that died, I didn't have any better ideas lmao. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this! Helios fans please follow me on Twitter (@LeoFromSpaaace)


End file.
